Surgical staplers are used in surgical procedures to close openings in tissue, blood vessels, ducts, shunts, or other objects or body parts involved in the particular procedure. The openings can be naturally occurring, such as passageways in blood vessels or an internal organ like the stomach, or they can be formed by the surgeon during a surgical procedure, such as by puncturing tissue or blood vessels to form a bypass or an anastomosis, or by cutting tissue during a stapling procedure.
Most staplers have a handle with an elongate shaft having a pair of movable opposed jaws formed on an end thereof for holding and forming staples therebetween. The staples are typically contained in a staple cartridge, which can house multiple rows of staples and is often disposed in one of the two jaws for ejection of the staples to the surgical site. In use, the jaws are positioned so that the object to be stapled is disposed between the jaws, and staples are ejected and formed when the jaws are closed and the device is actuated. Some staplers include a knife configured to travel between rows of staples in the staple cartridge to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the stapled rows.
While surgical staplers have improved over the years, a number of problems still present themselves. One common problem is that leaks can occur due to the staple forming holes when penetrating the tissue or other object in which it is disposed. Blood, air, gastrointestinal fluids, and other fluids can seep through the openings formed by the staples, even after the staple is fully formed. The tissue being treated can also become inflamed due to the trauma that results from stapling. Still further, staples, as well as other objects and materials that can be implanted in conjunction with procedures like stapling, generally lack some characteristics of the tissue in which they are implanted. For example, staples and other objects and materials can lack the natural flexibility of the tissue in which they are implanted. A person skilled in the art will recognize that it is often desirable for tissue to maintain as much of its natural characteristics as possible after staples are disposed therein.
In some instances, biologic materials have been used in conjunction with tissue stapling. However, the use of biologic materials has presented a number of problems. For example, biologics can lack desired mechanical properties such as springiness or elasticity (i.e., they do not recover, or spring back, after being compressed). Biologics can lack the ability to sufficiently reinforce tissue at a surgical site. Further, it can sometimes be difficult or even impossible to manufacture biologic materials to an exact required shape and/or thickness (e.g., to compensate for variations in tissue thickness, which might only be known at the time of surgery).
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices and methods for stapling tissue, blood vessels, ducts, shunts, or other objects or body parts such that leaking and inflammation is minimized while substantially maintaining the natural characteristics of the treatment region.